robloxfamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
New Neighbour, Haunted House/Credits
The ending, beginning and way opening credits to New Neighbour, Haunted House. It's the eighteenth episode and is seen as a Halloween special like some of the other episodes. Opening Credits EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS The Artist Formerly Known as Andre A. Belanger Luc "Luck is on My Side" Chatelain LINE PRODUCER Dominique "Jolin" Mendel MUSIC DECOMPOSED BY I Want to Find Out Where It Can Be ANIMATIC EPISODE DIRECTORS X-Raymond Lebrun Marcos "and the Silver Color" Silva "NEW NEIGHBOUR, HAUNTED HOUSE" WRITTEN BY Justice Sweeney Bruce "And Action!" Robb Calm Called Nicolas "I'm in Where I Needed to Be" Boisvert STORYBOARD ARTIST Julie "It's Just Not Fair!" Rocheleau DIRECTED BY Sophie! I Need You So Badly! Alain "I Dropped It!" Dumais Closing Credits SCRIPT AND DESIGN CONSULTANT Dominique "That's All, For Now, I Guess..." Jolin BIBLE Climb Daigneault Mr. Lebrun's New Show STORY EDITOR And There Goes Anne-Marie Sagaire! ENGLISH VOICES Wenny La "is Watching The Simpsons" as Lunar Black Cat La as Funneh Allen La the Science Guy as Draco Betty La's Song of All as Rainbow "I'm Not Kim La" as Gold FRENCH VOICES Joe-Anne Lever as Lunar Just Do It, Garneau! as Funneh All of Us Are Aiming at Zouvi as Draco Chanting Baril as Rainbow Marie Van Rated R as Gold SPECIAL GUEST VOICE The Yeardley Smith Method SPECIAL GUEST VOICE Hank Uh-zaria SPECIAL GUEST VOICE Nancy "Ahhh!" Cartwright SPECIAL GUEST VOICE Harry "Does It Look Like I Belong to Somewhere Dumber?" Shearer SPECIAL GUEST VOICE (French) Patrick Star Chouinard SPECIAL GUEST VOICE (French) Ariane-Li "The Simulator" Simard-Cote SPECIAL GUEST VOICE (French) Denis "Home Improvement" Roy SPECIAL GUEST VOICE (French) Francois in Sassy Village ALSO STARRING Rick "The Dentist" Jones Michael "Does It the Funky Way" Ruder What's the Point of Holly Gauthier-Frankel? Claudia "Best Day Ever!" Besso ALSO STARRING (French) Yves "Go Green" Corbiel Karine "The Assasin" Vanasse Nathalie "Green Eggs and Ham"el-Roy Guillaume "Champion" Champoux COLOR DESIGN The One Hacker is Better Than New Neighbour, Haunted House ART DIRECTION and DESIGN The Electric Duquette STORYBOARD ARTISTS Get Frank Guillou His Toy Before It Gets Really Bad from Here! The River I Would NOT Like All of the Media If I Were You, Robert Rivard Gerry Capelle Uses Potato Attack! Patrick Cutting Ham Angela Says Julian "Just Me and My Demons" Harris Julie "Best Crib is Next" Rocheleau Sylvie Goes to Lafrance The Presentation I'm Not Sure if We're Gonna Do Zigzag Wang Again PRODUCTION MANAGER Run Away, Genevieve Cote! PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Justice Codyre PRODUCTION ASSISTANT Annie Deschesnes Meets Mickey Mouse STORYBOARD SCAN Are You Thinking What I'm Thinking, Philippe Prunet? LAYOUT ARTISTS Beware of the Treasures, Francois! Attack of the 50-Foot Elise Benoit "Mario and" Luigi Allemano Mr. Gaubert Meets Elmo Jen's Hatchin' R.I.P. - Ruined in Peace Sonic the Migneron My Bus is Here X Marks the Spot SCAN and FILES PREPARATION The Timeline of Angela Sayadi Boat Rocker Alice Blue COLOR SUPERVISOR Pierre Houde's Echo at the Candy-Eating Peek (It wasn't intended to be an echo, but sure! The show can live with that. Right guys?) COLOR ARTISTS Mary "Now I'm Sick" Aitken Christina's Wishes Benoit God-Spout Extended and Confirmed by Olivier Migneron All Anouk Perusse-Bells, and No Noobs Head and Poupart Yannick "The Several Others" Montagne ANIMATION DIRECTOR Alain "Now the Devil Wants Clones of Yannick?!" Dumais ANIMATORS Benjamin Rates It, Not Us! You said you will, Samuel Bellerose! Pascale BeaulieuTM is a Corus Entertainment Company Frederic Bouchard at the Beach Daniel Bustin' Outta His Longest Night Ever (doesn't look official) (it's only a joke. it does look real.) Jerome Gosselin Says: I Think I'm Too Squished with Daniel Bustan's Name! Jerome Gossips Again Real Profiteer Means It's All Good! Marielle the Thing David Pickier Michel "999" Lebrun Norm"and" the Repentigny Character Andre Segment-In You Are Watching... The Margarita Meza Show! David Pickier The Brand New Riot-ish Sedan Alexis "Listens to Microsoft People" Rondeau Emmanuel Sequel! The Robert Rivard Effect Lab I Still Need My Brands Dude INTEGRATORS Stephane "Integrator" Poirier Gilles Chapalain and the Adventure of Mickey Mouse's David Le Manager Daniel Pose-S-E Etienne "It's Not Completely Like Al Jean" Jean Richard The Me-r's Sylvain Gag-Null Seriously Cool Stephane Regniere Mathieu Savage Marie "The Thrusters" Elaine-Roy Guillaume "Champoux" Morissette Eric "Other Integrator" Rene "The Floor is Lava" Lavoie Cynthia's New Name is: Still Cynthia L'Ecuyer Simon Beep-Ah!-Pre Maximum Guilty Mountain 2: Joyeux Noel! "Pierre-Nicolas" Houde Simon's Very Final Chance As of Now ANIMATIC EDITOR David "Editing is Like Visual Design" Gauvreau DESIGN-LAYOUT ARTIST Christine "The Artist Named Diane" Dallaire-Dupont DESIGN Jimmy "It Can't Be Too Dumb Nor Bad!" Lemay Full of Ghislain Cloutier Clones as of Now! ANIMATICS Patrick "Colin and the Thumpies" Delisets Lise Antunes Simeos <--- now redirected to ---> soemiS senutnA esiL (We'll betray you if you can't say her name three times after this episode) Nicole Kennedy's Biggest Adventure Marjorie Vial-Topsy the Normal Person Zoran Vanjaka's Painting Role I Still Wanna Try Zigzag Wang, But It's a Joke! DESIGN ARTISTS Xavier "Unlike the Best" Petermann Marc-Andre (O.J.) Duchesne Paypal Presents... Jean-Francois Pariseau Richard Demers' Dumbest Ways Vincent "Color Me!" Buso Ballot Terkel Risbjerg TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Sergent Foley SPECTRA ANIMATION - POST PRODUCTION MANAGER It's Worth the Time if You're Julie Mongeau EDITOR France is My Newest Location I've Ever Built! Oh, Yeah... I Forgot... ASSISTANT EDITOR Jocelyn Pooh Bear ENGLISH VOICE DIRECTORS Kathleen (you're hiding the last part! oh wai,t nevermind) Fee Mr. Camacho Records FRENCH VOICE DIRECTORS Tiny, But Still, Francois Asselin's Name and Part Have Been Squished Up at the Top! Closer Chevrette HIS NAME IS ACTUALLY HUGOLIN CHEVRETTE! Sebastien Reding from Space SOUND SUPERVISOR Normand Roger That! SOUND EDITOR Pierre-Yves Drapeau - Pierre-Yves Drapeau! - Episode 1 (pretty stupid name, isn't it?) ASSISTED BY It May Seem Strange, But It's True! Dominique Bourgouin is Just Like You! PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANTS Claude "Hiding" Gendron The Smallest Lise Pruneau LEGAL AFFAIRS Louise Gather-er Bruno Me-nerd BUSINESS AFFAIRS A Hidden Affair 2: The Stupidest Sequel Ever COMMUNICATIONS Loose-y Pitch DISTRIBUTION Michele "It's Almost There" Dal Cin TAKEN OFF THE AIR FROM (DEVELOPED for) FAMILY CHANNEL by Swin Chang WEBSITE UNIT A Canada-France co-production With the participation of Procirep, the Society of Film and Television Producers In association with Treehouse TV Wwith the support of the Canadian Television Fund With the financial participation of Telefilm Canada PRODUCED IN ASSOCIATION WITH Treehouse TV: A Corus Entertainment Company www.treehousetv.com SevenSuperGirls Television ROBLOX TV Studios Tele-Quebec www.telequebec.tv SEVENSUPERGIRLS TELEVISION HEAD of YOUTH PROGRAMS Dreaming Upon a Star ADVISOR of YOUTH PROGRAMS "Hot Tea!" Notice how it's an element from The Simpsons' 19th Treehouse of Horror? It was used for Karl Wiedergott as well in that episode. It's cool! EXECUTIVES for ROBLOX TV STUDIOS Deli Spam David, What's On? Say Uh Harass TREEHOUSE EXECUTIVE Jamie "The Muppet Studio" Piekarz DEVELOPED for TREEHOUSE by DIRECTOR, ORIGINAL PRODUCTIONS The Piggies Just Swim with You, and Including You Too, Bonita! TELE-QUEBEC YOUTH SERVICES Happy Halloween from Andree Archambault! WITH THE FINANCIAL PARTICIPATION OF Centre National de la Cinematographie WITH THE SUPPORT OF Ontario Film and Television Tax Credits Ontario Media Development Corporation WITH THE SUPPORT OF MEDIA Plus Programme of the European Creative Community Union Telefilm Canada Bell Fund - Bell Broadcast and New Media Fund Quebecor Fund PRODUCED WITH THE PARTICIPATION OF THE Produced with the participation of the Canadian Television Fund, created by the Government of Canada and the Canadian Cable Industry CTF: License Fee Program - Telefilm Canada: Equity Investment Program PROCIREP - Society of Film and Television Producers and the ANGOA Unit Quebec Film and Television Tax Credit, Gestion SODEC Shaw Rocket Fund CAVCO (Canada), The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit Region Rhone-Alpes Independent Production Fund/Fonds independant de production Astral Media, The Harold Greenberg Fund/Astral Media, Le fonds Harold Greenberg A Canada-France-Australia Co-Production in association with Seven Network Spectra Animation Spectra International Distribution © 2004 SPECTRA ANIMATION All rights reserved Spectra Animation/Treehouse TV Category:Credits Category:Season 1 Credits Category:Credits From DVDs